parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes: Back in Action (JimmyandFriends Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts Trailer #1 *Narrator: Somewhere in the dark underworld there is a plan. A plan to rule mankind. Now the world's most eithe organization most step forward, too search the globe for evil. Scoward continents for danger. And what they discover will turn the world up side down. *Aloysius O'Hare: Doh! *Surly (The Nut Job): Heh heh heh! What a maroon. *Aloysius O'Hare: Ooh! *Narrator: Looney Tunes: Back in Action (JimmyandFriends Style). A squirrel, a octopus, a girl, a boy... *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: You. *Astrid Hofferson: You! *Squidward Tentacles: You! *(Archibald Snatcher laugh.): Him. *(Rapunzel sings.) Her. *Surly (The Nut Job): Them! *Narrator: And the evil head of the Acme Corporation whos to terimit to take over the world. *(Carl falling off the clip.) *Archibald Snatcher: We must capture this son of a spy... and we must locate the diamond... and use its powers for our own diabolical ends! *All: (Screaming) *Archibald Snatcher: How do you like that, Mr. Slap Yourself in Your Own Face? *King Dedede: (Laughing) *Astrid Hofferson: Who has dynamite? *Squidward Tentacles: Welcome to my world. *(Image of Looney tunes back in action jimmyandfriends logo trailer.png) *Narrator: Looney Tunes Back in Action (JimmyandFriends Style). *Surly (The Nut Job): Now that's funny. *(Hicupp Astrid Archibald Snatcher) *Narrator: Exclusively to theaters November 14th. Trailer #2 *Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard: Hello? *Surly (The Nut Job): What's up doc? *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Is this your idea? *Astrid Hofferson: (Chuckles) *(JimmyandFriends Entertainment Logo) *Narrator: The Looney Tunes are back on the big screen. *Surly (The Nut Job): We hug, we cry. *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Aah! *Astrid Hofferson: Aah! *Surly (The Nut Job): Aah! *Squidward Tentacles: Whoohoo! So did you miss me? *Narrator: And all they have to do is travel the world to find... *Archibald Snatcher: The Blue Monkey. *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: What's a Blue Monkey? *Stoick the Vast: A very special diamond. *Rapunzel: The diamond has supernatural powers. *Squidward Tentacles: Now if I were a giant diamond, where would I be? Not there. *Astrid Hofferson: You know this all sounds insane. *Squidward Tentacles: Kids love it. I don't know the meaning of the word "fear." *Aloysius O'Hare: Say your prayers, octopus! *Squidward Tentacles: Fear: Noun. A state of terror. (Screaming) *Archibald Snatcher: We cannot let a boy, girl and a squirrel thwart our plans for global domination. *Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2): What about the octopus? *Surly (The Nut Job): Aah! *Squidward Tentacles: Oof! *Surly (The Nut Job): Squid never misses a cue. *Little John (Robin Hood (1973)): Card, sir? *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Hit me. Hit me. Hit me. *Aloysius O'Hare: Hit me, fragnabbit! *Little John (Robin Hood (1973)): Boy's about as sharp as a bowling ball. *Squidward Tentacles: (Whistle) *Ariel's Sister: (Gasps) *Archibald Snatcher: Where's Aloysius O'Hare? *Aloysius O'Hare: Ya'll won't the largbits and they comin' for. *Tadashi Hamada: It's a modified Chevrolet with a big 24 on the side. *Aloysius O'Hare: Out of the way, fancy boy. *Surly (The Nut Job): Coming through. *Squidward Tentacles: (Groans) A little help here? What kind of sick joke is this? *(Rapunzel Hits with a frying pan Clip) *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Octopuses. *King Dedede: (Laughing) *Astrid Hofferson: Who has dynamite? *Aloysius O'Hare: Throw it out the window. *Escargoon: It will send the wrong message to children. *Narrator: Hiccup, Astrid, Surly, Squidward Tentacles... *Squidward Tentacles: Welcome to my world. *Narrator: And Archibald Snatcher. *Archibald Snatcher: I know I'm hot. *Astrid Hofferson: Ugh. *Narrator: In the biggest animated adventure ever to hit real life. *Aloysius O'Hare: Oh. *(Image of Looney tunes back in action jimmyandfriends logo trailer.png) *Narrator: Looney Tunes Back in Action (JimmyandFriends Style). *Squidward Tentacles: It's all "woo-hoo, yuk yuk", and then "wham, bam, blam!" *Narrator: Only in theaters November 14th. Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Looney Tunes Trailers